bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Randolph
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Randolph (disambiguation). |id = 810325 |no = 8177 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 20 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 47, 49, 56, 58, 105, 108, 111 |normal_distribute = 14, 14, 14, 14, 14, 15, 15 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 47, 49, 51, 56, 58, 60, 105, 108, 111 |bb_distribute = 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 12, 11, 11 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The son of a fallen noble, Randolph was sold into slavery by his own family as his house fell into ruin and debt. The slavers were transporting him to the mines in the Borderlands when they were suddenly attacked by monsters. Randolph escaped amidst the chaos, and was eventually taken in by a kindly old man in the woods. The old man happened to be a retired Witch Hunter, and under his tutelage, Randolph trained hard daily to learn a special blend of gunmanship and kung fu. After his master passed away, Randolph continued living alone. One day while hunting for sustenance, Randolph found a pretty damsel in distress, besieged by wolves. Randolph saved the injured girl and darted back to his cabin deep in the woods to treat her wounds. It is said that afterwards the girl, Ravenna, was adamant about remaining by his side, and Randolph eventually ceded to her demands, eventually falling in love with her. |summon = The evil of man scarred my past But I know good and kindness exist I have come to serve, Summoner! |fusion = My lovely Ravenna... I will endure any harsh training in order to protect your smile... |evolution = | hp_base = 3427 |atk_base = 1360 |def_base = 1128 |rec_base = 1315 | hp_lord = 4896 |atk_lord = 1944 |def_lord = 1612 |rec_lord = 1879 | hp_anima = 5488 |rec_anima = 1721 |atk_breaker = 2102 |def_breaker = 1454 |def_guardian = 1770 |rec_guardian = 1800 |def_oracle = 1533 |rec_oracle = 2116 | hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 280 |def_bonus = 140 |rec_bonus = 280 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 21 |ls = Lovestruck! |lsdescription = Greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is more than half-full |lsnote = 60% boost |lstype = Attack/Defense/Recovery |bb = Rapid Fire |bbdescription = 9 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & probable Injury, Curse effects |bbnote = 60% chance to inflict |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 9 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 9 |bbmultiplier = 250 |evofrom = |evointo = 810326 |evomats1 = 50354 |evomats2 = 10133 |evomats3 = 10133 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 810034 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon (Limited Edition - Feb 12 7:00 ~ Feb 19 6:59 PST) *Valentine Summon - Feb. 14, 7:00 PST - Feb. 23, 06:59 PST (2018) *Seasonal Summon III - Dec. 29, 07:00 PST - Jan. 02, 06:59 PST (2018-2019) *Cupid Summon - Feb. 14, 00:00 PST - Mar. 10, 23:59 PST (2019) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}